Mikey's Girl
by animeangel1991
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles written by CowabungaChick with mikey and my OC 2012 version but some 2003 to it too
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

_**Name: **_Kristy (Krissy) Harper

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ White

_**Age: **_15

_**B/day: **_June 23

_**Height: **_4'11

_**Weight:**_ 93 lbs

_**Hobbies: **_Skateboarding, hiking, wrestling, out door activities, pranks, music, and dancing

**Current Information:**

_**Family:**_Gwen/mother, Danny/father

_**Friends:**_April, Donny, Leo, Mikey, Ralph, Splinter, Casey

_**Enemies:**_Purple Dragons, Splinter, Karai, Crane, etc

_**Birth Place: **_New York

_**Possession, make up, jewelry, etc: **_Krissy LOVES her skate board; she wears black eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush

_**Home:**_ Apartment 328****

_**Pets:**_ None

**How She Met The Turtles: **Krissy was at a comic book convention one Saturday. She noticed an odd looking guy in what she thought was a turtle costume. She complemented his costume, and was shocked to find out it wasn't a costume. She saw him look down sadly at her reaction, but she quickly apologized and told him that she thought him being a humanoid turtle was way pass cool. He smiled and he introduced her to his family when they came back for him, and they had been inseparable ever since then.

**Physical Description:**

_**Hair style:**_ Long bright red hair that she keeps over her right shoulder

_**Eye:**_ Teal

_**Body Type:**_ Lean and Flexible

_**Marks, scars, tattoos, piercings,etc: **_Krissy has her nose, ears, and a eye brow pierced

_**Clothing: **_She wears a black tank top with the words 'ROCK ON' in lime green with a bright pink peace sign and her long black arm gloves and her black baggy pants with lime green linings and chains with lime green shoes with red laces.

**Abilities: **

_**Physical: **_Very little

_**Magical: **_None

_**Weapon: **_katana

_**Other:**_None

XXX

Chapter 1:

"Are you sure he won't notice the giant bucket over his door?" Krissy ask her friend Mikey. Today was Raph's birthday and Mikey included her on his birthday prank he gives Raph each year. So today, Raph was on his guard and she could tell. He was mostly in the do-jo working out. Once in a while he would go to work on his bike. But Krissy and Mikey made some of that corn starch and water goo that was so much fun to play with. They put it on top of the do-jo door and rigged it to dump on top of Raph when he walked out. The goo though would be chunky when it dropped on Raph, then turn to runny liquid.

"Of course he won't!" Mikey says. Then he pulls her quickly away from the door and over to hide behind the couch. Mikey silently cheers as he sees Raph grab a towel to soak up his sweat and then he heads for the door. He opens the door a bit wider and steps out. Mikey groans as the bucket stays where it is. Raph continues to his room.

"It didn't work." Krissy pointed out. Mikey just rolls his eyes and pulls her over there with him to examine it. She tried to reach for the bucket to get it down.

"I don't understand though! It was perfect!" Mikey says. Just then, the bucket tips over right on top of Krissy. The chunky goo starts to melt down her body, flowing into some weird places. Mikey's jaw drops as she stands there with a shocked expression. Then she lets out a scream.

"What?" Donny asks and runs out of his lab. Leo and Master Splinter run from the kitchen and Raph comes out to check on things too. They all look at Krissy.

"Mikey." Leo says in a warning voice.

"Was that supposed ta be fer me?" Raph smirks, trying to hide his laugh. Mikey just nods. Master Splinter sighs.

"Come with me Krissy, you can shower in my bathroom." Krissy nods and follows him to his room and back to the personal bathroom Donny recently gave Master Splinter. She locked the door and showered the goo away. As soon as she finished she sees the clothes left for her outside of the door. She quickly grabs them and retreats back into the bathroom. She puts on April's sweat pants she left here and then an XL AC/DC concert t-shirt the guys used for undercover work. It's giant on her, but she didn't really care. Krissy kept her long bright red hair up in a towel and grab her dirty skater clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey," Krissy says when she sees him cooking Raph's birthday dinner. "Can I wash these?" She ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Sweet." She says. Krissy heads to the washer and stuffs her black tank, white shirt, and her baggy black pants in. After she does that, she heads back to help with Raph's dinner.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone finishes singing. April and Casey had come over for dinner and now everyone had just gotten done with singing. Raph blows out the candles on his cake and April starts dishing it all out. Krissy gets her cake and sits down next to Mikey. In the other room, the dryer sounds, letting her know it's finished.

"Great, my masks are done." Raph says and gets up to go and get them. After working on his bike today, his last mask that was clean was covered in oil. Krissy was sitting and eat her cake before a piercing yell is heard throughout the lair, making everyone jump.

"Raph?" Leo asks in confusion. Raph marches into the room, fuming red, but he holds up something, a pink fabric…

"Who put white in with my masks?" He demands. Krissy's eyes go wide as she jumps up and runs to the dryer to see her white shirt with pink splotches on it. She takes it out and brings it into the kitchen.

"I swear I did not see his masks in there!" Krissy says in defense. Suddenly, Mikey and Casey burst into laughter. Then everyone else joins in.

"Way to go Krissy!" Mikey laughs. "Happy Birthday Prank Raph!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-oh-ow! You don't know you're beautiful!" Krissy sings obnoxiously while skipping around the lair. Tonight, she was going to see the British boy band One Direction in concert with a group of friends. Before she had to leave though, she came to hang out with the turtles. But all day, the concert has been everything she talked about. Leo learned to tune her out, Donny retreated to his lab, Raph left to work out before he beat her instead, and Master Splinter went to meditate. Mikey would talk to her, but she could tell he was getting annoyed.

"What makes these dudes so special?" He asks Krissy, crossing his arms.

"They're British! AND amazing singers!" Krissy says. He still doesn't seem convinced though. She takes a seat by him and starts to watch TV with him. "They're songs mean a lot too."

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, it's like, there songs are everything some girls want to hear from a guy. So they're songs make a lot of girls feel really good about themselves." Krissy laughed nervously and tuck her red hair behind her ears.

"Is that why you like them?" He asks.

"Maybe. I mean, I've never really had a guy call me beautiful before or say that they can love me more than some other guys." Krissy shrugged. She felt weird. She was never really insecure until she meet Mikey at a comic book convention. She had thought he had an costume on. She hated the feeling. Before Mikey can say anything though, she gets up from the couch. "I've gotta go meet my friends for the concert. See ya later Mikey." Krissy called back to him as she walked out of the lair.

XXX

"It's gotta be you! Only you!" Krissy sings as she walks through the sewers. She got back from the concert at midnight and left her friends house to go to the lair. Her apartment was a ways away from her friend's house and she knew the guys wouldn't like her walking alone all the way home. So she decided to go and spend the night at their place. Once she got to the dead end, she pulled the pipe and started punching the password in. The door opens up and she snuck inside, trying to be as quiet as she can. Krissy set her stuff down and then headed to the couch. She smiled when she saw Mikey in the same position she left him in, but only he was asleep this time. She grabbed a blanket and couch pillow and laid down on the ground in front of the couch. Soon enough, she was fast asleep.

XXX

Krissy woke up to the lair lights on and the TV news caster talking. She slowly adjust her eyes to the light and sat up. Next to where her pillow is, there's a beautiful orange rose lying there with a note card sitting beside it. She picked up the note card and carefully read it.

_Krissy,_

_You will always be beautiful to me._

_Love,_

_Mikey_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"One… Two… Three… NOT IT!" Krissy yells, then takes off in the opposite direction where she was standing with the turtles. They all seemed tense lately, so after a bunch of pleading, and a little lecture from Master Splinter, they finally agreed to come to the junk yard and play hide and seek with her.

"Not it!" She hears Raph, Leo, and Donny chorus.

"Hey! Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Mikey whines. Krissy giggles some at his complaint and then spots an old kitchen set. There was a refrigerator, stove, microwave, and some cabinets. She runs over there quickly, opens one of the cabinets and inspect it to make sure it's safe to hide in. It seems in good condition, no rats or spiders in it, so she quickly crawls inside. In the silence she hears footsteps coming into her general vicinity. "Krissy… Come out, come out wherever you are." She hears Mikey say. Krissy starts to giggle, but then quickly puts her hand over her mouth. Then she hears the footsteps stop, and so does her heart. "I found you!" Mikey yells. She waited for the cabinet door to fly open but when it doesn't, she gets confused.

"Okay, okay, I get it Mikey. You found me." Donny says with a sigh. Krissy mentally sighs too, grateful it wasn't her.

"Help me find Krissy, kay?" Mikey asks.

"Why are you so eager to find her?" Donny asks. "What about Leo and Raph?"

"We'll find them later." Mikey says. "What if Krissy gets in some sort of trouble?"

"Mikey, she won't get in trouble." She can practically hear Donny roll his eyes. "And besides, if she does, she can hold them off long enough for us to come. Leo and Raph have been teaching her fighting skills, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Mikey mumbles. There's a silent pause before Donny speaks again.

"When are you gonna tell her?" He asks.

"Tell her what?" Mikey laughs nervously.

"That you like her." Donny says. Krissy's heart catches in her throat, still beating at 90 miles per hour. Now, shes deathly still, leaning against the door to hear clearer.

"I don't know dude." Mikey sighs. "I mean, she's totally awesome! She's funny, sweet, and nice. She has an awesome laugh and she's really pretty. Why would she go for a guy… turtle like me?" Now, her heart drops to her stomach. _Mikey really thinks that?_

"Well, you're never going to find out unless you ask." Donny says. "Trust me Mikey, I see the way she looks at you. It's not the same look she gives the rest of us. You're something special to her." Krissy smiled a bit. Yeah, Mikey is something very special to her. She leaned against the door some more to hear better, but then lets out a yelp when the door flies open and she comes tumbling out. Mikey and Don pull out their weapons at the sudden noise, but then see Krissy lying on the ground. "You okay, Krissy?" Donny asks and runs over to help her. Mikey is frozen in his tracks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Don." Krissy says and grabs his hand so he can haul her up. She dusted the dirt off her black tank top with the words 'ROCK ON' in lime green with a bright pink peace sign and her long black arm gloves and her black baggy pants with lime green linings and chains, then they both walk over to Mikey. Krissy nervously smiled. "You found me!" She laughed slightly.

"Were you there the whole time, dudette?" Mikey asks. Donny realizes this and starts to grin.

"Maybe." Krissy says, shuffling the dirt around with her lime green shoes with red laces.

"Did you… hear everything?" Mikey asks, his cheeks turning a darker color.

"Maybe." She repeated. Just then, Donny starts to laugh.

"Oh for Einstein's sake, Mikey! Just tell her already! I'm going to find Leo and Raph before they both start to think they're the world's best hide and seek players." Donny smiles, then runs off. Krissy stands in silence with the orange clad turtle, still moving dirt around. She soon gets tired of the silence.

"Is that really what you think?" Krissy ask. "You think I would never go for a turtle like you?" He looks at the ground.

"Yeah, I mean, why would you settle for me? There are all these guys out there who are actually your same species." He mumbles.

"But none of them are like you." Krissy says while grabbing one of his hands. They're warm and some-what calloused from handling his nun-chucks all the time. Honestly, she loved the feeling. Krissy takes her other hand and makes him look up at her. "Like Donny said, you are special to me. Very special Michelangelo." Krissy sees him smile a bit.

"How special?" He grins cheekily.

"Very, very special." Krissy laughs. He moves his free hand back around her waist and brings her closer to him. Krissy smirks and puts both of her hands around his neck.

"And you know how special you are to me, right?" He asks.

"Maybe you should show me." Krissy teased. He laughs lightly, then she finds herself being pulled closer and closer to him. But when she was about two inches away from kissing Mikey, she smile. "Let's change the game." Krissy whispered. He gets a puzzled expression on his face. She reached up and planted a small kiss right on his cheek. "Tag. You're it." Krissy laughed. In his confusion, she slipped away easily and started running.

"Oh, it's on, Krissy!" Mikey laughs, and then runs after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Okay, first we're gonna go exploring in the woods, then we'll have a bonfire, and then a picnic, and then-"

"Mikey, I thought we were going swimming in the lake first?" Krissy asked. This weekend she, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and the turtles were headed to Casey's grandma's farmhouse for a weekend of rest and relaxation. Everyone decided that they would head to the lake first, so Krissy had her swimsuit under her current clothes.

"Yeah Mikey. There's time for all of that later." Donny rolls his eyes.

"Fine." Mikey sighs.

"We're here!" Casey suddenly yells and the vehicle comes to a stop. Everyone unpacks their things and takes them inside to the farmhouse. After all that's done, they all met outside with their swim things. Krissy had her towel, some sun block, and sunglasses perched on her head.

"Everybody ready?" Leo asks once everyone is outside. Everyone nods anxiously and then they all proceed to walk the short distance to the lake.

"Ready for tanning Krissy?" April asks her.

"Definitely! I'm also ready for a volleyball game!" She smiled.

"Oh! Sounds like fun!" April says. "I think I'm going to curl up in my chair and read my book. Sounds like my perfect day at the lake." A few minutes later, the lake comes into view.

"Boo-yah-kah-sha dudes!" Mikey yells with a smile and starts running towards the water. Leo, Raph, Donny, and Casey follow him. Krissy, Master Splinter, and April make their way over to the sand area and start setting their stuff up. "C'mon Krissy! The water's awesome dudette!"

"Okay, hang on!" She yelled. "Looks like I'm going swimming first!" She smiled at April and Master Splinter. Krissy stripped herself of her outer clothes and then start putting on sunscreen. After that is done, she takes her hair out of its ponytail holder and shake it loose. She started towards the others but then Casey stops her.

"Hey, Krissy! Go on the rope!" He yells pointing to her right. She looked over to see a rope hanging from a tree. Krissy smiled and ran over to it. She pulled it back a ways before hoping on and swinging down and towards the lake. She jumped off once she's over the lake and soon she's hitting ice cold water. It warms up once she got used to it though. She swam back towards the surface.

"That was awesome!" Krissy shouted as she look at the others. For hours, she and the guys take turns swinging from the rope and playing Marco Polo. Mikey seemed to be really good at that game. She thinks it's because he cheats by looking. Soon, she gets out and goes over to where April and Master Splinter are.

"Done?" April smiles.

"I had to get out before I turn to a prune." Krissy laughed. After drying off somewhat, she slipped on her shorts. "Wanna play some volleyball April?" She thinks for a second before nodding.

"Sounds like fun." She says and gets up. Krissy smiles and then turned to the guys who are still in the water.

"You guys wanna play some volleyball?" Krissy yelled.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheers and runs out of the water. The others follow after him.

"How are we gonna divide it up?" Raph asks.

"Who wants to go first?" April asks. Krissy, Mikey, Raph, and Casey shoot up their hands quickly. "Well then that settles that." She laughs.

"Okay, me and Mikey against Raph and Casey." Krissy says and they nod. They all made their way to the volleyball net. Raph and Casey run to the other side while April tosses Krissy the ball. "Donny, Leo, keep count!" She smiles at them. They nod. "Ready to get your shells kicked?" Krissy laughed and yelled to Raph and Casey. Mikey starts laughing.

"Whateva! Just serve!" Casey yells. Krissy tosses the ball in the air and hits it over the net. After a while, she and Mikey finally get to seven points while Casey and Raph had six. Mikey runs over to Krissy and hugs her tightly.

"We did it!" He yells and spins her in the air. "We won!" He laughs. When he sits her back down he smiles at her brightly.

"We did win!" Krissy laughed. After playing multiple games of volleyball, they made their way back to Master Splinter. The sun is setting so Mikey brings up the suggestion of doing a bonfire. Everyone agrees and everyone splits into teams. Casey and April go back to the farmhouse to get stuff for s'mores, Donny and Raph, Leo and Master Splinter, and Krissy and Mikey split up in different directions to find wood. Krissy and Mikey head out and he's still talking about their victory against Raph and Casey in volleyball while they gather wood.

"That was so awesome Krissy! The way you just like spiked that last score! Did you see their faces? They couldn't believe it!" Mikey says.

"I know. That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Krissy laughed.

"Totally!" He says.

"Well, I've had a lot of fun today. I'm glad you guys invited me to come with you." She smiled.

"Why wouldn't we invite you?" He says. "That would be terrible!"

"I don't know. But, I'm glad I came." She said.

"I'm glad you came too." He says.

"Aw, really?" Krissy giggled.

"Duh dudette!" He laughs. While she was distracted by Mikey, she didn't notice the large rock right in front of her. She tripped over it and fell to the ground, hitting her head on another rock in the process.

"Ouch!" Krissy said, griping her head and sitting up. Mikey drops the wood he has and runs over to her.

"Let me see it, Krissy." He says. She move her hand off her forehead and let him examine it. She just watched his face as he looks concerned over her injury. He looks so cute when he's concerned. He then sighs. "It's bleeding. We better get you to Donny so he can fix it." He says. Before he can pull her up though, she pulled him down.

"Hey Mikey?" Krissy says.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." She said bravely, furrowing her eyebrows. He blinks for a second, then smiles.

"I like you too." He says.

"So, explain to me… what are we?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking confused.

"Like, friends? More than friends…?" Krissy mumbled. "I mean, I'm really confused at that part. I wasn't really sure, especially after what happened at the junk yard, but I figured I needed to talk to you about it. I was scared at first but-" Krissy gets cut off by Mikey's lips on hers. She's taken by surprise at first, but then she realized what's happening and return his kiss. Her heart beats faster than a hummingbirds as she drape her arms around his neck. He breaks away for a second and smiles.

"I hope that answers your question dudette." He whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"UNO!" Mikey yells. All around the table there are sighs of frustration as everybody slams their cards down. Mikey smiles triumphantly and Krissy giggled a bit. Tonight she was invited for the turtles, Casey, and April's monthly game night. So far they have played Monopoly, Mario Kart on the Wii, The Game of Life, Clue, and many other games. And so far, she hasn't won at any of them.

"I swear he's cheating." Krissy slightly smiled and hit her boyfriend lightly on the arm. He just rolls his eyes at her.

"Now what are we going to play?" Donny asks.

"It's Krissy's turn to chose." April says.

"Okay!" Krissy smiled and jumped up, running towards all the games piled in the living room that they have yet to play. She scanned them over while everyone follows her. "No, no, never, nope…" She says while looking. She then spots one of her favorites when she was a kid. Twister. "This one!" Krissy says, grabbing the box and holding it out.

"I'm already out!" Raph says, taking a seat on the couch. Mikey and Casey move the coffee table out of the way and set up the game mat.

"Then you can be the spinner person!" Krissy said and handed him the spinning board.

"I say we go in groups of three then the two winners play each other." April suggested. Everyone agrees and then split into groups. Leo, Donny, and Mikey go first and Krissy, April, and Casey will go after them. So Krissy decides to help Raph spin.

"Right hand red." Raph says. Each of the turtles bends down and put their right hand on a red circle. Krissy spins again and Raph calls out the combination. This goes on for a while, considering the boys are ninjas and pretty flexible. But Donny gets out first, then finally Leo. Mikey cheers and gets off the mat.

"Winner again." He says proudly.

"You haven't won just yet Mikey." Krissy said and got to her feet to walk over to the mat.

"Left foot green." Raph calls. Krissy sticks her leg out onto a green square and so does Casey and April. "Right hand yellow." Krissy bends down and plant her hand on the nearest yellow circle.

"Wh…Whoa!" Casey yells and falls over.

"Already Casey?" Krissy laughed and look at him.

"Hey! It's a lot harder than it looks!" Casey protests. Krissy and April continue to play until Raph calls 'Right foot green' and April has no choice but to fall. Krissy untwisted herself and smiled.

"Looks like it's on!" Mikey grins and makes his way over to the mat.

"Like Donkey Kong." Krissy smiled sweetly and took her sleeves off. He grins some more and raises his eye ridges at her.

"Left hand blue." Raph says. They both reach out and touch a blue circle. "Right hand green." Krissy reached across and touch the green while Mikey does the same. He looks over and smiles at her.

"Ready to get beat by a girl?" Krissy winked.

"In your dreams babe." He chuckles.

"Left foot yellow." Raph calls out glumly. Krissy and Mikey have been playing for about thirty minutes straight and everyone else was getting bored while the two refused to let the other win. Right now, they both were in an odd position. Krissy had somehow ended up in some kind of back bend while Mikey was crouching below her. They both stared at each other intently while she is somewhat upside down. "Right foot blue." Krissy grinned, that just made her stance a bit more bearable. Mikey moves to where his face is right underneath hers.

"Give up yet?" He grins evilly at her.

"Not a chance, ninja boy." Krissy state. "You should give up though, you know you can't beat me."

"I sure as shell can!" He says determined. Krissy smirked, then leaned down a bit further.

"Whatever." Krissy said.

"Watch me dudette." He smiles. She reached down a bit further and kissed him on the lips. After a while, Krissy grinned triumphantly as he drops to the floor. He stares up at her in shock while everybody cheers and whistles at the romantic, somewhat mean, moment. "You meant for me to fall."

"Sorry, but somebody had to win, my arms were getting tired." Krissy said and unfolded herself. She gave him her hand and helped him get up. She smiled sweetly. "Besides, you didn't totally lose." Krissy winked and quickly kissed him on the cheek before running off after April to help her chose the next game.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"One night, a night very much like tonight, two girls, a man, a mutant rat, and four mutant turtles were camping out on Halloween night..." Mikey whispers. Krissy held back a laugh by covering her mouth with her sleeve. A couple of weeks ago, she was telling the turtles about a bonfire she went to the night before with her friends. Mikey, being the curious little turtle he is, asked her if they could have a bonfire, since it sounded so much fun. After they agreed, she set the date. Halloween night too! So, after partying at her friend's house for the day, she headed for the farmhouse where she met up with the guys, Splinter, Casey, and April. Casey and Raph got a nice fire going as they gathered around with the food to cook over the fire. Krissy grabbed a skewer and stuck a hot dog on the end. After that, she went and sat beside Mikey to cook her food. He was already on his third hot dog! After everyone finished eating, they gathered back around the fire to tell scary stories. Mikey had just started to tell his. But honestly, his was more of a comedy, not a horror story. "Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. It sounded like the growl of a monster to the unsuspecting campers. But the campers thought nothing of it. In fact, they merely thought it was the stomach of the red clad turtle." Raph rolled his eyes. "But suddenly... BOO! A GIANT, VERY UGLY MONSTER POPPED OUT OF THE WOODS AND DEVOURED THEIR SOULS!" Mikey jumped up dramatically, trying to frighten everybody. It was silent for a while before everyone started laughing.

"Good story Mikey! I was terrified!" Donny laughed.

"Yeah, ya made me wet maself!" Raph boomed.

"It's not supposed to be funny! It's supposed to be scary!" Mikey protested.

"Sorry babe, but that was one of the worst scary stories ever." Krissy giggled. He sighs in defeat and slouches down next to her. "Its okay Mikey." She said and kissed his cheek.

"It was an... entertaining story Mikey!" April says, trying to lift his spirits.

"Thanks April." Mikey sighs.

"Now, who wants ta hear a real scary story?" Casey asks.

"I'm in!" Raph says.

"Okay, okay." Casey starts with a smile. "This story was based on a true tale," He starts going into a deep story about a couple of tourists from the city who came around these parts of the woods every weekend for a little get away from the city. One night, they decided to stay the night outside in the woods. Strange things started happening to them and one morning, they woke up to find one of their friends body's mangled to pieces outside of their tent. The next morning, they woke up to the same thing. Finally, a couple of nights later, only one friend was left. He was paranoid and couldn't sleep so he sat in the tent with only a crowbar to protect him. At this point, Krissy was clinging onto Mikey's arm tightly and everyone around the fire was listening intently. "Steve heard rustlin' outside of his tent. 'Who is it?' he called. But he never got a reply. The tent around him rustled. He grabbed his flashlight and crowbar and slowly came out of the tent. That's when he saw it..."

"Saw what?" Krissy asked.

"The monster. The monster teared him to shreds in a matter of seconds. And rumor has it that the monster, and the souls of the campers, still run around these woods today." Casey finished with a smirk. Just then, a growling sound came from the woods. Krissy gripped onto Mikey even harder.

"What was that?" Donny asks. It silent again, until Krissy heard a terrorizing scream.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" A scream comes up behind her. Krissy lets out an ear piercing scream and hold onto Mikey so tight that it causes him to jump. April lets out a scream too. Krissy hears laughing from Casey and another voice as Casey gets up and heads behind you. She turns around and see Casey and Raph high-fiving. Or... high-threeing...? Anyways, her mouth drops.

"Got ya guys good!" Raph laughs. Krissy's expression turns to that of hatred.

"RAPH! YOU BIG JERK!" Krissy yelled. She jumped up and started hitting him in a vain attempt to cause him harm.

"Whoa! Stop hittin' me Krissy!" Raph says. "Mikey! Control your girlfriend!"

"No Raph, you deserve it!" Mikey laughed along with everyone else.

"DONT EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Krissy scolded.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Raph says.

"Never. Again." Krissy glared at him once more before going back and sitting down by Mikey, getting warm by the fire and her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Hmmm. Hmmm! HMMM!" Krissy hummed while she brushed her teeth. She was getting ready to head over to the lair for a date night with Mikey. April had talked him and her into having a real date… not actually going skateboarding in the sewers. So, April planned a romantic formal dinner date between the two of them. She even convinced Casey and the guys to help with it. So, after she took Krissy shopping earlier today, she went to the lair to help set up while Krissy went back to her apartment and got ready. Krissy sighed a bit. Sure, this was going to be fun and all, but honestly she would rather just go skateboarding or watch a movie with Mikey. April was taking this to an extreme, but they both were letting her have her fun. She had fun helping her pick out a dress and accessories today. Krissy change into the knee length white strapless dress and then start with everything else. She put on a little bit of make-up, but not a lot. Just mascara, eyeliner, and foundation. Maybe a bit of Chap stick later. She slid in her silver hoops and then put a silver bracelet on. Krissy fixed her hair next. After plugging in the curling iron she started sectioning her hair to make it easier. About an hour later, she slipped her silver heels on and head out the door, grabbing her clutch purse on the way. It's a warm night, so she had no need for a coat. Krissy headed straight to the nearest alley and down a manhole. When she came to the lair door, she pull the pipe to let herself in. It's dark in the lair and dimly lit by some candles floating in the water. Krissy slightly smiled when she sees a table romantically set up on the bridge over the water.

"Hey Krissy!" A voice says. She turns to see Leo standing there, a black tie around his neck.

"Um, hey Leo! What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was sent by April to get you when you got here and take you to her. She said something about finishing touches." He smirks and Krissy groans.

"April." Krissy sighed. He laughs and they walked to the kitchen. There, she, Casey, and Raph are making dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs from what you can tell. Casey is dressed in a tux, while Raph is in a black tie too. April is in a pair of slacks and a fancy shirt. April sees Krissy come in and runs over to her, straightening and smoothing out certain spots on her dress. When she's done, she smiles at her.

"You look stunning, Krissy!" She squeals.

"I hope so." Krissy slightly smiled. "Where's Mikey?"

"Donny's helping him get ready." She says. Just then, they hear voices coming towards the kitchen.

"Mikey, I told you, stop picking at it!" Donny scolds.

"But it itches!" Mikey whines. Krissy slightly smiles as they come into the kitchen. Mikey is tugging at his bow tie on his… suit? They had actually found Mikey a suit? Donny's just wearing a black tie like the others. Mikey glances at Krissy and his eyes go wide. He immediately forgets about his tie as his jaw drops at the sight of her. Krissy felt her face go hot with embarrassment.

"Hey." Krissy said and slightly wave.

"Wow…" He says. She just smiled.

"Mikey, escort her to the table!" April whispers.

"Oh, right!" Mikey says. He goes over to Krissy with a huge smile on his face and holds out his arm to her. "Shall we go, milady?"

"We shall, my good gentle-turtle." She giggled and took his arm. He leads her out of the kitchen and out to the bridge. He pulls out her chair for her and pushes it back in when she sat. Then he goes to take his spot across from her.

"You look nice Mikey." Krissy commented.

"Thanks! I don't like the feel of it, but ya know." He shrugs. Then he gets a small blush on his face. "You look really pretty Krissy."

"Aw, thanks." She smiled. Someone clears their throat and they both look to see Casey standing there awkwardly while holding a waiters tray full of food.

"Sorry ta interrupt but uh, I got yer food." He says.

"Oh, thanks Case." Mikey says and pats a spot on the table for it. Casey passes out the food then quickly walks away.

"This looks great." Krissy smiled and then start eating. Mikey digs in and gets spaghetti sauce all over his face. She laughed and handed him a napkin. "Mikey, babe, the food goes inside your mouth not everywhere else."

"Whoops. Sorry." He chuckles. They both laughed and continued to make conversation while they ate. When they're both done, Casey comes and takes everything away. They both sit there in silence.

"Well, I'm liking this date and all, but…" Krissy started.

"You'd rather be boarding?" He smiles.

"Or watching a movie. Something you and I normally do." Krissy nodded.

"I know. Maybe we can later, kay?" He says and grabs her hand. She smiled and nod.

"Sounds like a date." Krissy giggled. They both go through with the rest of April's planned date, taking a stroll on the rooftops in the night, and then he follows her to her apartment. They both change out of their fancy clothes and she put on something more appropriate for your after date. Sweats, tank top, and shoes. She took off what make-up she had on and put her curls in a messy bun. Krissy headed back into the living room and saw Mikey has already started up Mario Kart and they are ready to battle it out. She raced into the kitchen to get them sodas before returning and handing it to him. She sat down next to him and grinned. "Ready to get your shell handed to you by a girl?"

"In your dreams Krissy!" He laughs and starts the game. After multiple rounds of Mario Kart and some other games, they decided to put in a movie. After she put it in, she headed back to the couch and snuggled up against Mikey as he puts an arm around her. "See? This is the perfect date for me." He smiles at her.

"Me too. We should do it more often." Krissy smiled.

"Definitely." He nods. She watched the movie for about ten minutes before she started drifting off into sleep. Last thing she remembered was Mikey covering her with a blanket, kissing her on the head, and whispering, "Goodnight beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Okay, Leo's turn!" Mikey says. Krissy and the four Hamato brothers were sitting in a circle on the floor with Casey and April watching. They both had already lost the game they were playing, so they sat on the couch and watched. But that was sort of the plan the five of them came up with. Get Casey and April out first, the get each other. So because that plan was a success, each of them held up six fingers. Krissy wanted to play with ten fingers, but that wasn't going to work for the guys. Unless they used their toes…

"Alright." Leo smiled. "Never have I ever… been a girl."

"Ohhh!" Mikey and Raph smile. Casey, April, and Donny laugh. Krissy just glare at Leo and put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been a turtle." Krissy countered.

"Oh snap!" Casey laughs. Each of the guys slowly puts down a finger.

"Never have I eva… practiced nin-jutsu fer fun." Raph smirks. Krissy and Leo looked at each other before each putting a finger down. Now that the guys are actually teaching her, she thinks its fun to fight. SO you go and practice for fun every now and then. Plus it kept her in great shape.

"Curse you Raphael." Krissy mumbled.

"Never have I ever… played superhero around the city before." Donny smirks, looking at Raph and Mikey. They both put down a finger. Everyone starts laughing.

"Raph? You've suited up before?" Krissy asked.

"It was a bet he had with Mikey. If Raph lost, he got to be the Turtle Titian's sidekick for a night." Leo explained. This made her laughter grow.

"Aw! Wish I could've seen that!" She laughed.

"My turn." Mikey smiles evilly. He then looks at Krissy. "Never have I ever kissed a boy!"

"Ohh!" Raph and Casey laugh. She glared at him and put a finger down. Krissy was down to three fingers.

"Sorry babe." Mikey laughs.

"No worries. I'll get you back." Krissy sweetly smiled. He looks slightly worried now. They continued to play and somehow, she managed to stay in. Leo gets out, then Raph, then Donny. It's just her and Mikey now. They both sat in front of each other, each holding one finger.

"Never have I ever…" Mikey says, trying to figure out something. Then he smiles. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone of the opposite sex before our current relationship." He grins cheekily. Krissy's jaw drops. She told him a story the other day of her very first crush in the third grade. He used her story to his advantage! Just as she was about to put her last finger down, Raph clears his throat.

"Yeah ya did Mikey. Remember? Tiffany Walsh. News Channel 6?"Raph smirks. Krissy raised her eyebrows at Mikey.

"Yeah. You liked her for the longest time. Three years maybe?" Donny smiles. Mikey starts to blush as he feels Krissy's glare on him. He turns to her and laughs slightly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Um hm. Sure you did. Looks like I'll have to keep my eye on Tiffany Walsh from now on." She smirked. "And hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Never have I ever had a crush on News Channel 6 reporter Tiffany Walsh." She grinned. The others burst into laughter and cheer when Mikey puts his last finger down. Casey and April leave after that, considering it's getting late and Mikey decides to start walking Krissy home. They both walk on the roof tops and just talk. They started playing a game of Never Have I Ever again, but only to figure out stuff about each other.

"Never have I ever been sky diving." Mikey says, he lifts her into his arms and jumps across a huge gap. He sits her back down on the other side and they continued to walk hand in hand.

"Me either. Never have I ever ridden a camel." Krissy said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Never have I ever not liked the color orange." He chuckles. She laughed.

"Hey, me either. It's my favorite color now. For some odd reason I love it." She giggled.

"Yeah, for some odd reason." Mikey agrees. He picks her up again and leaps across another gap.

"Um, never have I ever read a book with more than 100 chapters." She said.

"Never have I ever read a book with more than 15 chapters." Mikey laughs. Krissy grinned and they finally got to her window. She climbed in and turn around to see Mikey still standing out on the fire escape.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"I actually need to get going. The guys'll be wondering where I'm at." He says. She frowned.

"Oh. Okay." She mumbled. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts her face up so he can kiss her goodnight. Her heart still flutters every time he kissed her, leaving her with a warm feeling inside. He pulls away and looks at her. Then he gets one of his signature cheeky smiles on his face.

"Never have I ever liked someone as much as I like you." He says. She smirked.

"Not even Tiffany Walsh?" Krissy giggled.

"She doesn't even come close." He winks, kisses her once more, and then heads to the roof. "See ya tomorrow babe." He says.

"Yeah. See ya." She said. Krissy waited until he was out of her view and then she closed and locked the window. She smiled to herself as she went to get ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!" Krissy said and furrowed her eyebrows at her boyfriend. Mikey grins evilly at her before smirking.

"Ya huh!"

"Michelangelo! There is no way Superman is better than Spider-man! Besides, Superman is DC and Spider man is Marvel! It's not like it's a fair comparison anyways! We both know Marvel is better!" Krissy says, turning a bit so she can see her smirking boyfriend.

"DC is the bomb, babe." He says.

"Mikey, Spider man could totally kick Superman's Kryptonian butt all around the place!" She said, throwing her hands in the air for added emphasis.

"Oh please, Spider man's just a glorified bug in red and blue tights." Mikey rolls his eyes.

"IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE!" Krissy yelled suddenly and covered her ears before he can finish. She got up and ran away from the couch. Mikey just starts laughing. Then Donny walks past her and to Mikey.

"What's she doing?" He asks.

"She thinks Spider man's better than Superman. I told her Spider man was just a glorified bug in red and blue tights." Mikey chuckles.

"I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Krissy yelled.

"Well, um, hate to break up this heated debate," Donny smirks. "But we need to get going on patrol Mikey. Leo wants to get going early so we won't be back so late." Krissy stopped dead in her tracks and started to smile.

"Well in that case, I'll go get my training katana!" She grinned and started skipping off.

"And why do you need that?" Donny asks.

"I'm going on patrol with you guys!" She said. He and Donny then look at each other.

"Um, no you aren't." Mikey says and gets up to walk over to her. She crossed her arms.

"And why not?" Krissy challenged.

"Because it's way too dangerous." He says.

"Leo told me yesterday that the next time you guys went on patrol I could go too!" Krissy defended. Mikey and Donny's jaws drop.

"He said what?" Mikey asks.

"Why would he say that?" Donny adds.

"Because… I sort of begged." Krissy mumbled, then took off towards the do-jo. She saw Leo in there, grabbing equipment for patrol. She grabbed her holder and her training katana and put them both over her back. "Ready for patrol Fearless!" She grinned and saluted. He gives you a confused look.

"What are you talking ab- oh…" He says. Mikey and Donny then march into the do-jo.

"Leo!" Mikey says. "What the shell were you thinking when you told her she could come with us?"

"Well," Leo starts and pushes his lips into a straight line. "I'm not sure actually. But Mikey, she's been doing really well. I bet she'll be completely fine."

"Yeah!" Krissy agreed.

"'Ey!" Raph yelled and then walked into the do-jo. "We goin' or what?"

"We are!" Krissy grinned and finished pulling her hair into a ponytail. Then she started heading for the door. "Let's go slow pokes! We're burning nighttime!"

"Burning nighttime?" Donny asks, clearly puzzled, but he grabs his bo-staff and his bag.

"Hey, Krissy's comin' too?" Raph asks.

"Yeah I am!" Krissy says before Mikey can protest. Mikey just groans as he grabs his nun-chucks.

"Ya sure you'll be okay out there?" Raph smirks at her. She just give him a glare.

"Of course I will! You and Leo have trained me! I'll be just fine. Trust me." Krissy said. Finally, they get to the surface and up onto some roofs. Mikey making sure to keep a vigil on Krissy so she doesn't do anything reckless. Funny, he was being the mature one tonight. The guys start running and Krissy followed them quickly, jumping across rooftops as adrenaline pumps through your veins. After a while of running, they stop to take a break. Though Krissy was on a rush and couldn't stay still so she wondered around while the guys take breaths. "Oh my gosh! This is so much fun! Why haven't you let me do this before?" Krissy asked Mikey.

"I just hope we don't run into trouble." Mikey mumbles to Raph, clearly ignoring her. She goes and looks over the side only to see a woman getting cornered by some Purple Dragons.

"Um, hey guys?" She said and motion them over to the side. Mikey grumbles angrily when he sees the trouble. "You're the one who jinxed it." She shrugged at him.

"St-Stay away!" The woman chokes out. "Help! Help me anyone!" She screams at the sky.

"Ain't nobody gonna hear ya back here girly." One of the PD says. The woman starts shaking.

"We have to go help." Leo says and jumps down. Raph and Donny follow him down and Mikey picks Krissy up and jumps down. When he sets her down he immediately launches his nun-chuck at a man charging towards them. After that guy is taken down, Mikey turns to Krissy. She saw the worry and concern on his face.

"Please be careful." He says. Krissy smiles slightly and cupped his face with one of her hands. He brings his hand up to hers.

"Of course." She says. "You too." He just nods slightly before giving her a quick kiss and going into battle. She took out her katana and ran over to the lady. After getting her safely out of the alley she goes back and starts fighting. Krissy starts by taking on a scrawny kid. He's using a baseball bat as a weapon but cowers a bit when he sees her katana. He charges at her anyways though. She brings up her katana to block a blow to the head and then she swiped at him but he jumps out of the way. They keep going for a while. It wasn't a really intense fight, but it was enough to keep your blood pumping fast. Once she finally knocked him out with the hilt of her sword. He drops to the ground and Krissy smiled triumphantly. "Ha-ha! And Mikey thought I couldn't do it." She smirked.

"Krissy!" Raph yells suddenly. She whipped around and saw a buff man coming at her, holding a knife. Before she can react and bring up her katana to block the small blade, the man stabs the knife in her side. Krissy's eyes widen before shutting tightly and she let out a loud scream of pain. Each of the turtles turn to her and their eyes widen.

"Krissy!" Donny yells and takes out his opponent so he can run over and help her. Krissy fell to her knees as Donny takes out the knife man. She fell on her side and she sees a pool of blood starting to form around her. Donny flips her over gently and holds his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Guys! We have to go!" Donny says anxiously. Leo and Raph nod and continue to take out the rest of the PDs, but Mikey is just staring at you with wide eyes. Then, she saw a look of pure hatred and rage flash in them and he crushes his eyebrows together. She flinched a bit, expecting this reaction from Raph, but never your fun loving, caring, turtle beau. He looks towards the Purple Dragons and starts taking them out in a rage. Raph and Leo stop and stare at him with surprised expressions but Mikey kept going. He soon had taken out all of the Dragon members around but Krissy gulped and hoped he didn't permanently take them out in his rage. Mikey breathes heavily as he looks around for any more challengers. Raph then goes over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, ya got 'em all. Are ya okay bro?" Raph asks in concern.

"My girlfriend just got STABBED because I didn't protect her Raph! How do you think I'm doing?" Mikey yells at him. Krissy flinched some more at his tone and turn her head away from him. Donny gives Mikey a stern glare and points to her. Mikey's heavy breathing stops and the atmosphere around turns from rage to worry. Mikey rushes over to Krissy as Donny lifts her up in his arms.

"Let's get her back to the lair Mikey." Donny says caringly. Mikey just nods slowly. They quickly carry Krissy all the way back to the lair so she can get medical attention. Donny brings her in his lab and sets her on a table. A bright light suddenly glows above her and Krissy squints her eyes quickly. The turtles gather around her and Mikey goes to hold her hand, but she clenched her fist to prevent him from doing so. She didn't mean to, but Donny had just given her a shot to numb her side so she clenched her fist in pain. But from Mikey's facial expression she could tell he thought she wanted nothing to do with him now. He gives Krissy a pained expression before rushing out of the lab.

"Mikey." Krissy weakly called as she tried and sit up, but she wince in pain and drop back on her back. Donny suddenly puts a mask over her mouth and as she breathe she started to feel sleepy.

"I'll go talk to 'em." Raph says and pats Krissy's shoulder gently before going after his brother. That was the last thing she remember before everything blacked out…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Mikey's POV

"Hey, you okay bro?" A gruff voice says. After rushing out of the lab, I ran into my room and fell on my bed. A few seconds later, Raph knocked on my door and came in.

"She's terrified of me Raph." I answer. "I blew it. She won't want anything to do with me now." I run my hands on my face and suppress a shiver that wanted to go down my spine at the thought. Raph came and sat down by me. He seemed nervous about talking about feelings and giving advice, which was something more in Leo and Donny's department.

"She ain't terrified of ya Mikey." He says.

"Dude, she wouldn't even let me hold her hand!" I say.

"Mikey, Donny stuck her with a needle. She was just tensin' up." Raph reassures me. "Did ya not hear her callin' for ya when ya ran off. She's just worried about ya, just like yer worried 'bout her."

"Why is she worried about me?" I ask.

"Did ya see ya self earlier? Ya took out about 20 Purple Dragons by ya self when Krissy got hurt. You went into pure rage mode, bro!" Raph says. I thought about it then shook my head slightly, clearing the scary memory.

"I was just… I-I mean, I never wanted to…" I start. Raph sets his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I know Mikey. Ya just wanted ta protect yer girl. I get that. But ya have ta realize Krissy's never seen ya that mad before. It just surprised her." He says. I nod. "Now, let's go wait in tha kitchen with Master Splinter. Leo's in tha lab helpin' Don patch up yer girlfriend." He stood up and held a hand out for me to grab. I took it and he hauled me up.

"Thanks Raph." I say.

"No prob, bro." He says and we both walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen. I can hear Donny's commands to Leo as he stitches Krissy up. Raph and I get in the kitchen and see Master Splinter cooking dinner.

"My sons, how is Krissy?" He asks in concern. I just go and start helping him with dinner while Raph starts to set the table.

"Don's stitchin' her up sensei. She'll be fine." Raph says.

"Good. Very good." Sensei says and goes back to cooking. We get finished with the cooking and start setting everything out. Leo then runs into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face.

"Krissy's about to wake up." He says mainly to me. A grin stretches across my face as we all race to the lab. I grab a chair and sit on the other side of Krissy's head with Donny across from me. Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter stand around us.

"Listen to this Mikey." Donny grins. Everybody goes silent as we watch her closely. She's breathing slowly and evenly while her face scrunches, as if she's trying to wake herself up.

"M… Mikey…" She says, then her scrunched up face softens and is replaced by a sleepy smile. My heart beats rapidly and I can't contain my grin.

"I'm right here Krissy. Wake up baby." I say to her. A few seconds later, her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey… guys." She says slowly when she sees us surrounding her.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need any pain killers?" Donny asks her.

"Hmmrgghmmymmnenughomm." She mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"I need that delicious food I smell." She says clearly. We all smile at her and Donny and I help her off the table and to the kitchen. Donny gives her some meds to take with her dinner. She soon gulps the whole meal down before any of the rest of us. She then sits there patiently while the rest of us finish. When we're all done, I gather up the dishes and start my chore for the night. Leo and Master Splinter go to meditate while Raph goes to work on his bike.

"Do you want to go lie down Krissy?" Donny asks.

"No thanks Don. I'm fine." She says. He nods and then heads to his lab. It gets silent in the lair, the only noise is the water running as I wash the dishes. I finally finish and as I shut off the water, she clears her throat.

"Hey Mikey?" She asks. I turn around and look at her. "Can we talk?" I gulp, but nod. _C'mon Michelangelo, you KNEW this was coming. Time to face the fact that she's going to break up with you for being a complete rage monster. _I think. I sit down by her and look at the table. "So, about tonight…"

"I know. You're terrified of me." I mumble. She's quiet for a second before grabbing my hand tightly.

"No I'm not." She says.

"I saw the way you flinched away from me when I took out the Purple Dragons." I say. "I wouldn't blame you if you want nothing to do with me now." She's silent again before she scoots to the edge of her seat, grabs my face, and kisses me passionately. I hesitate at first before completely ignoring my mind and giving in. She holds onto my face with her small, but strong, fingers and makes sure I don't pull away. One of my hands slowly makes its way to her waist. But then she flinches in pain and pulls back. I realize then that I grabbed her side with the wound on it. I groan and slap my forehead. "I am so sorry Krissy." I mumble.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's just a bit sore there, that's all." She says lightly. She then moves her hands onto my shoulders and rub them. "Mikey, I don't want anything to do with you." I look up at her as my heart shatters. But she gives me a small smile. "I want everything to do with you Michelangelo. Everything. I worked too hard to get you to be my boyfriend and I sure as shell am not giving up this easily." The corners of my mouth turn up into a grin.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." She smiles.

"Even if I'm a weird mutant ninja turtle?" I ask with a smirk.

"Haven't you ever heard that quote that says, 'We're all a little weird, and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours we join up in a mutual weirdness and call it love.'?" She smiles. I grin again and then she laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.


End file.
